


She Drives Me Crazy

by Shameless_Shell



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Shell/pseuds/Shameless_Shell
Summary: Videl gets a new maid, and she can't stop thinking about her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be using Android 18's real name, Lazuli, because I don't like the whole numbers thing. And Lazuli and Krillen never liked each other in this, so its just pure Videl and Lazuli. Enjoy reading :D

Lazuli stood at the entrance to Mr. Satan's mansion. She was a bit taken aback at the size of the place. She had got a job here because she had no where else to stay, and she was tired of living with that old pervert Roshi. She had her maid outfit in her suitcase as it was required for the job, she had an idea why. She knocked on the door as gently as she could, trying not to break it. Footsteps where heard running frantically toward the door, it was opened rather quickly to reveal a cute raven haired girl. She had her hair in two pig-tails, a big white shirt and short black biker shorts.   
"Hi! Are you the new maid?" She asked with a smile  
"Yea, so when do I get to work?" Lazuli asked  
"Eager to get to work? Never seen that before. You should start tomorrow if everything goes as planned, how about I show you your room?" She replied  
"Sounds good" They entered the house together. There was a giant staircase in the middle of the room, railing along the top going left and right. A red carpet went down the stairs and to the front of the two giant doors Videl and Lazuli entered. Two doors where below the stairs that led to the kitchin (left) and the living room (right).  
"Ill show you up towards your room" She led Lazuli up the stairs and to the left hallway.  
"Here it is" She said, having gone 2 doors down.   
"Thank you!" Lazuli replied wearing a smile.  
"If you need any help, ill be in my room. Its right next to yours" She said pointing to the one on the right.

Videl went into her room and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes.  
She looked over to her bed and saw Gohan sitting there.  
"AAAHH" She screamed  
"What!" Gohan sat up and looked around to find what Videl was screaming at, not knowing it was him.  
"You scared me you jerk!" She yelled and punched him multiple times in the chest. Gohan just stood there dumbfounded.   
"Why are you over here anyway!" She continued to yell at him  
"You told me to come!" Gohan said confused  
"Did you go through the window, cause I sure as hell didn't see you come in through the front!" She continued her onslaught.  
"Yes!"  
"COME IN THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR!" She huffed and fell on the bed.  
"Are you alright?" He asked concerned  
"Just....don't do that again" She replied  
Gohan sighed and sat down by her. There was a knock on the door and Videl shot up and went to open it. She opened the door and Lazuli was on the other side with a concerned look on her face.   
"I came over because I heard a scream, all you alright?" She asked with actual concern  
"Y-yea, Gohan just scared me.." She replied. 'Why did I say his name? She doesn't know who that is' Videl thought  
"I didn't think he would do that, well alright. See you later" She said going back to her room  
Videl closed the door and thought about what she said. 'S-she was worried? No other maid has ever done that....and it sounded like she knew Gohan' While she thought Gohan went up behind her a tapped her shoulder.  
"AHHH" She screamed. She turned around and punched him in the face on accident. He fell to the ground, being not prepared for the blow he was hurt.  
"GOHAN!" She yelled at him  
"I-i-i'm s-sorry! I didn't think that would scare you!" He said with fear in his voice

Hearing the conversation next door, Lazuli put her face in her palms and laughed. This was surely going to be an interesting experience.


End file.
